This application relates to utility brushes, such as household brushes, and it has particular application to kitchen brushes, such as pastry brushes, basting brushes and the like.
Many previous brushes have had a uniform bristle construction which, while working well in certain applications, may have been either too stiff or too soft for other applications, thereby limiting the overall utility of the brush.
Also, prior brushes typically have fibrous bristles, which tend to come loose and may easily become bent or creased.
Further, prior brushes which have been designed for use in basting or other operations for applying liquid to a surface have been limited in their capacity for holding liquid in a relatively dripless manner.
While many such brushes have heretofore been provided, any such brushes have either lacked a good ergonomic design or have been characterized by relatively complicated and/or expensive construction.